


Kiss the Devil

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incubus Kibana | Raihan, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Priest Dande | Leon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Build, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Leon considered himself a holy man.His teachings within the Temple of Arceus were spoken of far and wide within this war-ridden country. Yet that kind of attention and notoriety wasn't always a good thing.After all,  life was not without its temptations, and Raihan was very interested to see what desires lurked within their Champion.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	Kiss the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So...Mandatory Incubus Au, anyone?
> 
> I can't help myself sometimes, I swear it! I hope you all enjoy this little piece, especially since I went entirely overboard with the detailing and worldbuilding for it.

Leon considered himself a holy man.

His teachings within the Temple of Arceus were spoken of far and wide in this war-ridden country. Leon was temperate, he was patient, and he was knowledgeable in the common blights and curses that afflicted their populace as of late. People would come from miles away to receive his blessing and enlightenment.

It was his calling to aid those who were lost, and his sworn duty to provide shelter and safety from the reach of the Darkest Days. Leon had never turned away a soul quite yet, nor shied away from a purification, no matter how tainted nor corrupted.

He had aided many people into curing their sickness, and placed even more back onto the righteous path of Arceus’s grace. And he asked not a single penny for his services; merely donations to keep his chapel and covenant from starving.

But life was not without its temptations.

Greed, sloth, wrath, gluttony; they all whispered into his ear like a mantra, attempting to guide his hand. Yet Leon was a man who needed not money, not free time, not anger nor a surplus of food. Anything that he needed was provided for. All of these sins were merely flies to bat away, to dispel in others and banish towards the back of his mind.

All of them except for one.

There were certain things that a man craved. The touch of another, the sensation of skin on skin, and the whispers of pleasure dancing up one’s spine were hearty temptations indeed. Arceus could not provide him an intimate lover, nor could he satiate the burning within his loins in the presence of temptation.

His eyes may be holy, but they drifted towards exposed skin whenever it was revealed. His hands were pure, though they struggled to part from his body during moments of weakness. His tongue may speak nothing but the righteous truth, but it became difficult to stifle himself when in the presence of an attractive young lady or gentleman.

Lust was the one sin that tested his purity. And it seemed to haunt him around every corner.

It was in the light of the setting sun that he’d knelt down at the base of his alter, head bowed in silent prayer, when the door to his Chapel opened and a cold breeze drifted across his neck. It sent a strange tension alit in the air as Leon perked up from his prayers, turning over to greet the stranger who’d come in during these twilight hours.

“Welcome to the Temple of Arceus. Do you seek enlightenment, or do you seek aid?” he asked in greeting, only for the words to die on his tongue.

The man who’d entered his sanctum was indescribably beautiful.

Not often did Leon find himself speechless, yet it was hard to do little else but stare as he watched the man glance over his temple in open curiosity, his gait smooth as he stepped into his sanctum. The stranger wore an intricate navy tunic adorned in gold leaf, accenting his dark skin perfectly, drifting in the air as he approached Leon’s alter.

The closer he got, the more details that Leon could make out, making his throat go dry. The stranger’s tunic was low cut, revealing smooth muscles and unblemished skin. He held an ethereal air to him as he paused before Leon’s alter, making the Priest feel so small beneath his gaze.

This wasn’t right.

“I seek neither, if I’m going to be honest with you.” The man’s voice rang out, so deep that it reverberated down Leon’s spine, making him shiver once more. The room dipped in temperature as the candles surrounding the alter flickered and waned. “In fact, I’m not sure you can give me what I seek. Do you still wish to try?”

Leon swallowed thickly, rising from his knees to meet the stranger on a more equal footing. He still felt small as he realized how _tall_ this unnamed interloper truly was. He had to crane his neck to stare up at him, liquid gold meeting frigid azure.

He cleared his throat.

“While I’m not sure what you seek, I’m certain the least I could do is try!” He spoke with what he prayed was a gentle smile, even if it was tense at the edges. “And if I am unable, I can bless you with Arceus’s holy light, to grant you luck in your quest.”

Leon didn’t like the relaxed smile that the stranger fixed him with, the likes of which didn’t reach his eyes. Everything about him seemed to be…dangerous. He vowed not to judge an individual by their appearance, or by first impressions, so Leon kept his smile steady as his guest stepped past him to stare up at the visage of Arceus himself.

He didn’t appear impressed.

“Has anyone ever seen Arceus in this region?” the man asked, his voice betraying no emotion other than contemplation. His hair was tied back and woven into intricate and well-kept dreadlocks, falling back over his shoulders, kept out of his face by a simple and ornate golden bandana. They shifted as he turned to stare closely at Leon. “Some whisper that he’s abandoned this realm, that he refuses to step foot in these tainted lands.”

Leon swallowed. He shook his head slowly, patiently. “We need not see him to feel his divine light, stranger. It is with that knowledge that I offer my services, as a vessel to his holy cause.” He explained, “It is through us that he is allowed to prosper. And by our belief, he may continue to help us.”

The laughter that came from the other was enough to startle Leon, never once in his days receiving such a response to his sermon.

The stranger’s smile held something knowing within it as he slowly knelt down at Arceus’s alter, his hands spreading out across the pew as he tilted his head down. Was this a joke to him? Leon felt an unfamiliar rage bubbling up into him as the man took a match from the pile and struck it.

It burned bright blue.

Speechless, Leon watched in muted shock as the candles surrounding his own blew out, leaving only that bright blue flame to flicker silently amidst the middle of melted wax. It was then that he felt a deep dread as he turned, noticing that no light shone through his stained glass windows anymore. As though the very sun wasn’t allowed to peek in at this moment.

Clutching his cross close, Leon felt the indents of its circular pattern dig into his skin, his palms unsteady enough to shake when he turned back towards his unwelcome guest. He had a feeling he knew precisely what had waltzed into his temple.

“Those with impure intentions are not allowed within this sanctum. I humbly request you to leave.” Leon whispered, watching the shadows growing longer and larger as the blue flame flickered and twisted in intensity. He couldn’t make out the sight of this stranger through the deep hue, only able to properly see his silhouette.

It sent chills down Leon’s spine when the stranger turned to look at him once more, his eyes glowing the same blue color as his flame.

“Am I not allowed to pray? Isn’t your goal to purify all sinners, and place them back onto the holy path?” The man spoke, his smile flashing canines that were far too long to be comfortable. “Would you deny me the chance to repent, Oh Vessel of Arceus?”

Leon’s skin prickled in goosebumps while he whispered a prayer of strength beneath his breath, giving his charm one last squeeze to fortify himself.

His pure white robes swept across the concrete as he approached the stranger once more, his stance refusing to waiver, despite the hesitance he felt. He would be strong. “And what is your name, so I may better assist you?” Leon asked, his voice little more than a hushed murmur in the eerie quiet of his own temple.

A tick of silence passed, before the stranger smiled again.

“My name is Raihan, and your name is Leon, correct? A previously humble farmhand from the town of Postwick? I think we can skip the pleasantries, don’t you think.” The stranger- Raihan- spoke. His voice held a quality to it that almost made it echo throughout the structure, deep and hypnotizing to Leon’s senses. It came from everywhere at once, yet at the same time seemed to pound away within the drums of his ears, causing him to wince slightly.

Those eyes were difficult to look away from as Raihan stared him down, seeming to see through his very being. “I would like to see you try and purify me, if you boast an untarnished record of success.

Leon swallowed thickly. “…It is nice to meet you, Raihan. I will do what I can to purify you, if you so please.”

The charm he wore felt especially heavy when he lifted it from around his neck, the glint of Arceus’s visage still shimmering on, even through the tainted light that sullied their sanctum.

The cross and circle surrounding it was a perfect replica of Arceus’s golden accents, reflecting the Pokemon’s power through the blessed metal. It swung in a smooth rhythm as he rocked it from side to side, bowing his head in prayer towards the man who remained kneeling. The thick shadows surrounding them seemed to flicker stronger and stronger to life the longer that he prayed, making a cold sweat break across Leon’s neck.

He could see them growing and shifting from the corner of his eye, beginning to surround him. They couldn’t touch him. Not with the golden light that surrounded him, protecting him.

It was that alone that kept Leon praying strong, his hand beginning to tremble as the words grew louder on his tongue. He refused to waiver, even when Raihan began to chuckle, the sound bouncing off the walls and piercing deep into his focus.

“You know,” Raihan began in a low drawl, “I had wondered what could make the great Leon fall. What sins live within you, fester inside, tempting you…”

He wouldn’t be distracted by Raihan. One moment of weakness would be all it took in the presence of such an _unholy_ man. He kept his head ducked down and prayed on as his cross swung, beginning to spin within his hold. It had never done that before.

“You’re really an exemplary model for human patience! I’m impressed! Not many people can stay headstrong in my presence, and it’s such a wonderful _treat_.” Raihan spoke, jostling Leon’s attention when he felt phantom hands drifting over his body, across his robes, the shadowy tendrils attempting to poke through. He clutched his cross tighter and winced when he felt one caress his cheek. “What would tempt you?”

Leon’s eyes widened when his head was jerked upwards, suddenly realizing that their positions had shifted. _He_ was now the one kneeling, having fallen to his knees moments before.

Raihan stood above him with an almost casual confidence, fangs exposed in a wide smile. What Leon hadn’t noticed earlier was that beneath his headband stood two twisted horns, the jagged surface of them marred with plenty of marks. This was an experienced demon he was dealing with here. The priest swallowed thick when he felt his chin being raised further, forced to stare into those hypnotic eyes.

“Would it be money? Fame? _Attention? For everyone to scream your name?_ ” The man purred, the noise swimming through Leon’s ears, feeling as though his body was weighed down by a fog. The cross hung from his finger by only a thread, growing unsteady under the weight of Raihan’s intensity.

He held his breath when Raihan lifted a thinned eyebrow. “Or is that not it? Could it be something else entirely?”

Leon knew he was being toyed with, his emotions batted around like a cat would a mouse’s life. Yet his tongue twisted on a silent prayer. He couldn’t will a single word from his mouth. He was suffocated beneath the shadows hovering by his body, prodding at his defenses, the smell of his burning incense taking an almost sickly-sweet thickness. He coughed when his eyes fell lidded, barely able to see through the smoke.

“Yes, I think I know exactly the temptation you struggle with…” Raihan continued, Leon unable to tear his eyes away from how the demon’s tunic shifted when he bent down.

The action resulted in that low cut to his tunic falling aside his shoulder, revealing dark skin that looked so soft and smooth to the touch. Every inch of his exposed body was sculpted to perfection. The sharp curve to his jaw, the narrow expanse of his throat, how the muscle shifted just beneath his skin when he tilted his head to the side; Raihan was the very model of temptation itself.

Leon’s shame burnt worse than the stinging in his lungs when he managed to tear his eyes back to Raihan’s face, pale with fear.

The demon smiled like a meowth that got the milk.

“Do you know what I am, oh Champion of Arceus?” He asked as he started to unclasp his tunic, the material shedding off of his body with ease. It was strewn carelessly across a nearby pew to be forgotten about. “What being has crawled into your little sanctuary?”

His cross clattered loud as it fell to the floor, leaving Leon speechless, staring up at the creature’s body with hazed eyes. He was beautiful. The Priest’s thoughts swam like tar while he let his golden eyes drift up and down those taunt muscles, the tattooed markings that painted his skin, how low his slacks had dropped to reveal the attractive dip of his waist.

He licked over his plump bottom lip. “You’re an incubus, aren’t you, Raihan. The incarnation of temptation itself.”

The answer came in a sharp claw digging against his bottom lip, right across where he’d initially licked. It stung something fierce, a warm line of blood coming from the slight cut, trailing down Leon’s chin as he tried his damndest not to wince. Leon watched mesmerized while Raihan’s thumb smeared over the cut, a dark look in the demon’s gaze as brought it to his tongue to sample.

Leon shivered when heat began to gather in his lower abdomen.

“You aren’t as stupid as you look, Leon. Most people don’t realize until I’m already balls deep inside of them.” Raihan mused, the shadows surrounding him aiding in slithering around Leon’s robe, dipping closer, attempting to work their way _inside_. The tendrils were frigid to the touch. “Which I think that’s _precisely_ what you’re craving right now.”

Leon gasped out when Raihan’s boot kicked beneath his robe, tilting his foot up until it could press against the damning evidence of his betrayal to Arceus. He was hard within his loincloth. The demon’s smile was cruel and uncaring, his hands seeking out the fold of his sacred robes. “Don’t worry, little vessel, I’ll treat you better than a false god ever could.”

It was a damnation and a promise all mixed into one when he tore apart the very seams of his clothing, Leon not even thinking to fight back until his robes were nothing more than shredded fabric lining the floor.

He attempted to scramble back, only to collide against the cold base of his altar, eyes wide in a mixture of fear and awe. Raihan was a natural _force_ like this.

His body oozed confidence when he approached Leon again, the shadows warping in his path. He knelt down before the man with a playful quirk to his lip, seeing how the once-proud Priest was knelt before his very altar, _reeking_ of sexual appetite. Every lustful thought nourished him, and the tension thick in the air was akin to a snack.

“Please, begone, before you sully my honor further. You’ve already proven your point.” Leon attempted to plead, his eyes wide when he noticed how _large_ the bulge in Raihan’s trousers were. At eye level it was an impressive beast indeed, sending another damning wave of heat between his legs. What would it feel like if it were-

Raihan outright laughed before he could finish his thought. “Leave you now? Oh, Champion, I haven’t even begun yet. How could I walk away when I can feel every impure thought you have.” The demon taunted, standing above the disheveled state that Leon was in. Those purple locks fell down his shoulders in cascading curls, a stray strand sticking to the blood upon his lip. Raihan took his time in guiding his claw across it, tucking it back into place, all while the priest flinched at his very presence.

He gripped Leon’s chin tight within his hold again, forcing the man to stare at his blatant arousal. The incubus went as far as to adjust himself in his pants, flicking open the button to his slacks.

“You want this. You have no right to deny it, not when you’re trembling at my feet, cock leaking into your loincloth! I can _smell_ how badly you want to taste my cock already,” Raihan outright growled, eyes glowing in excitement when Leon whined beneath him. “You’re drooling for me right now. Don’t tell me you don’t want to?”

The worst part was? Every word from the demon was true.

Leon wanted to blame it on demonic influence, on mind control, on _anything_ but his own interests; but the human had never felt weaker than at this very moment. When Raihan shoved a thumb past the defense of his lips, he had no excuse for how he wrapped his mouth around it, applying suction around the threat of those claws. It felt so right to do.

Tears welled within his vision as he sent a final prayer to Arceus- but for _forgiveness_ instead. He let his mouth fall open when Raihan hooked his thumb between his teeth, craning Leon’s mouth open until his tongue could hang obscenely from his parted lips. He felt broken.

“Good boy! I knew you would see it my way.” Raihan praised, seeing how lust hazed over those golden irises into a muted brown, especially when he finally fished his cock out from his slacks.

Leon drooled around his fingers at the attractive curve to the incubus’s cock, the width alone enough to make his thighs clench together. He looked even bigger than what Leon had anticipated. Raihan guided the tip down, until it rested directly at where his fingers crooked inside, admiring the warm pink of Leon’s tongue as it instinctively wet his lips.

“Open wide, love. I’ll give you precisely what you need. But don’t even _think_ of biting.” The incubus whispered, hooking the two fingers between Leon’s teeth. It took nearly no effort to spread them apart, his priest giving next to no resistance, too entranced by the bead of precum that slid down Raihan’s aching shaft.

He could feel the very moment when Leon’s self-control finally snapped.

Grunting in quiet surprise, Raihan lifted an eyebrow at how quickly the human surged forward. That sweet tongue swept over his cock in uncertain swipes, clearly lacking experience, but more than making up for it in _enthusiasm_. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how Leon’s eyes pinched tightly closed.

“Hah, damn, priest. Don’t look too eager now.” The demon teased, his tone lighthearted when he drew his hips back. Near comically Leon attempted to follow, the tip of his tongue staying in contact with Raihan’s crown. The trance appeared broken when he fluttered his lashes back up at the demon, dazed and confused without contact to ground him.

The low groan that left Leon was enough to twist something foul inside of Raihan. It was too easy to bunch his fingers into those dark purple locks and tug him closer.

“Mmm, I think I know _exactly_ what you need, oh Vessel of Arceus. You’ve been pent up for far too long, haven’t you?” Raihan purred, his eyes narrowing down at the borderline desperate look in the human’s gaze. Lust was such a burning, all-encompassing sin. It was his favorite for a reason.

It felt like a victory when he managed to work his cock between those plush lips, seeing how Leon opened his mouth wider without even needing to be prompted. The scrape of claws against the priest’s scalp only had him squirming harder, the tears welling within those pretty irises of his finally spilling over. Leon’s mouth was _sullied_ with impurity, his mind overflowing with corrupted thoughts.

It was the best kind of fall from grace.

Leon couldn’t help it- he choked when the tip of Raihan’s cock brushed his throat, hands instinctively flying up to grip ahold of the incubus’s hips. It was the only thing he really could grab while his blunt nails dug into the darkened skin. Blearily he noted he only had less than _half_ properly stuffed into his throat, a muted whine leaving him as he swallowed unsteadily around Raihan’s cock. It filled his mouth to the point he couldn’t keep his drool contained.

A swipe of the demon’s thumb and he was wiping away the saliva that ran down Leon’s chin, clearly amused at how his dear priest was already gagging. “Too much to handle, little human? It is a lot to take for your first time.” He rumbled out, before beginning to push his cock even deeper with no warning.

Leon couldn’t breathe anymore. His airway was completely filled with the incubus’s cock, unable to do much more than swallow, trying feebly to catch his breath. With every thrust down his throat, the priest outright gagged at how _much_ Raihan was trying to get him to take. It felt as though it would never end, that Raihan could somehow keep slithering down his throat, infecting every single inch of his being.

That soothing voice of Raihan’s was all that could fill his hazed mind, past the dire need to breathe. “You’re doing fantastic, priest. Every time you gag it makes your throat squeeze oh, so much tighter. You make a pretty sight on your knees.” He cooed, rolling his hips into that welcoming vice. Even the scrape of Leon’s teeth wasn’t enough to deter him, only cramming his fingers further into his jaw to widen it.

Once when the man’s eyes began to flutter and roll towards the back of his head did Raihan finally pull out, a line of wet saliva connecting them.

Leon’s body began to pull in air on reflex alone, desperately filling his lungs, all while collapsing forward in a broken heap at the demon’s feet. His throat burned while he coughed and hacked, the phantom sensation of Raihan still scratching through his esophagus. The taste of precum sat heavy on his tongue when he cast his eyes back up at the incubus.

He knew he had to look a mess.

His hair fell in curtains across his hunched shoulders, mouth dripping saliva and splittle, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to regain his composure. Never before had Leon felt so small, so insignificant, so…. _aroused_.

The priest couldn’t tear his eyes away from the slow pump of Raihan’s fist across his shaft, shiny with spit and pre. Even the shadows surrounding them seemed inclined to brush against the duo, seeking to consume him, to fill him with their tainted need. Leon hadn’t felt emptier in his life than in this current moment.

“You look gorgeous like this, oh Vessel.” Raihan growled, the blue of his irises emphasized by how narrowed his pupils had become. They sat as little more than slits honed in on the man before him. “But I think you’ll look prettier when you’re filled with _me_ instead of your false god.”

Leon whined beneath his breath, boneless in the demon’s grip while he was forced back to his feet. The holy man couldn’t muster a single reason why he shouldn’t do this right now. He went pliantly across his very altar, the judgmental stone gaze of Arceus bearing down upon him, weighing in on his currently pitiful state.

Leon thought to himself, ‘let him watch.’

Let him watch as his body was given purpose again.

The stone alter chilled straight to his bones when Raihan spread him out along it, knocking over the goblets and trinkets that littered its surface. They echoed throughout the temple with a metallic clang, the only noise to properly seep into the deathly quiet atmosphere. Everywhere Raihan went, it was as though the Earth itself hushed, afraid of the power that radiated from his being.

Leon shuddered as his legs were forced wider, the incubus coming to stand between his splayed thighs, up until their hips met with a firm pressure. Only the priest’s loincloth protected his modesty, and it did a pretty poor job at that. The human flinched when Raihan’s claws devoided him of it too.

Raihan stared down at him with eyes that screamed predator, and Leon knew he was the prey here.

“I’m going to take everything from you,” the incubus promised as he dipped his fingers within the temple’s anointed oils, “But give you so much more in return. All you have to do is take it.”

His fingers were coated in a fine layer of the fluids, the blessing upon it doing little more than tingling across Raihan’s skin. A weak blessing indeed. The holy oils would be used for a much more important purpose tonight as he brought the two fingers down to Leon’s hole, feeling how his human flinched at the pressure.

It was the only warning Raihan gave before plunging them inside, mindful of his claws, keeping them at bay while he buried himself directly to the knuckle. The noise it dragged from Leon’s throat was sacrilegious. It was the sweetest desecration while Raihan crooked those fingers within the priest, stretching him open, the oils slicking inside of his virgin passage.

His moans could be considered the definition of blasphemy when Leon cried out at the stretch.

“S-Stop, please. I can’t…You’re infesting my mind with these desires.” The human whispered, blankly staring up at the intricate stonework that composed their ceilings. It was more of an unconscious gesture to distract from how damn strange it felt to have fingers _inside_ of him, stretching him open, filling his body in ways it never should be.

A small withdraw, before more oil was slathered inside of his body, allowing a third finger join the rest. “Do you even believe yourself when you say that, human? I haven’t had to use any influence upon you to crumble.” Raihan all but purred when Leon’s walls clenched tight around him, “You’re already _seeping_ with lust on your own, as though you were made to be corrupted by me. I hadn’t needed to put a single suggestion in your mind to get these pretty legs to spread.”

Leon’s tears were all too sweet to watch as he digested the news, not wanting to believe it, despite knowing deep down that Raihan was correct.

He cried out when suddenly Raihan’s fingers brushed against something that made every nerve inside of him alight. Leon’s cock jumped across his stomach, the incubus able to twist the pads of his fingers to focus entirely on that burning heat. He smiled wide as he did so, eyebrow lifting while he watched the human come undone beneath him.

“What, never felt your prostate before? I’m going to enjoy ruining you to anything else.” He promised, voice heavy with arousal while he watched the priest’s poor cock leak all across his own stomach. He wouldn’t last long like this.

The more that Raihan massaged his prostate, the more that he would leak, until Leon was tensing up with a hoarse scream and spilling himself over his own stomach in thick dribbles of white. Comically the demon stared down upon what a mess Leon made, dragging his fingers out from his toy’s stretched hole. The oils still tingled when he stroked them over his cock, then wiped them carelessly onto what remained of the priest’s holy robes.

Leon’s chest rose and fell with every intense breath that he drew, appearing completely dazed as his own fluids cooled upon his chest.

Raihan gathered some of the fluids onto his adjacent hand, bringing them into his mouth to savor Leon’s unique sexual energy. He licked over his claws in slow strokes, keeping eye contact with the priest, even as the poor human struggled to come to grips with that mind numbing orgasm. By the time his fingers were clean, Leon’s cock had impressively managed to fill to half mast again, those golden eyes hooded in interest from the show.

“How was your first prostate orgasm, little Vessel? Satisfying I hope?” Raihan laughed, with Leon sinking impossibly further in on himself. He felt nothing but _shame_ at being so damned weak.

It apparently didn’t stop Raihan from using his thumb to press open Leon’s hole again, guiding his slickened cock towards his opening. The demon admiring the contrast between their bodies while he pressed against Leon’s ass, watching how the hole seemed so ready to accommodate for him, even as the human’s thighs tried to close.

It was the first sign of struggle since they’d started, and for good reason too. This would taint Leon’s being _forever_.

The ultimate sin of being filled with another man- a demon none the less- was enough to shock sense back into the priest’s mind. “Wait, Raihan, please! Don’t rob me of this! Find satisfaction in tainting me as such, in knowing that you’ve…won.” Leon begged, “Don’t desecrate me further.”

There was a brief moment of silence that stretched on between them, tension thick enough to set Leon’s teeth on edge. The fear swimming within those golden irises was indeed satisfying enough to justify his initial visit.

But that wasn’t all that he came here for.

With a quick snap of his hips, Raihan dug his claws deep into Leon’s untarnished skin, dragging the human onto his cock and **savoring** the scream that ripped from his raw throat. The initial thrust was enough to scratch welts across Leon’s tanned skin, holding his little Vessel steady as he buried his cock all the way in to the hilt. He was hot, he was tight, and his body practically swallowed Raihan down when their hips met.

The best part was? It wasn’t a scream of pain that filled the air between them.

One look at the priest and Raihan could see how his golden eyes had rolled towards the back of his head, tongue lolled out while his mind struggled to catch up to what had happened. It was the _prettiest_ sight that the incubus could recall seeing. Leon looked completely ruined as his body clenched around his cock, his internal walls milking him near desperately.

Raihan loved how tight he got when his cock pulled back, Leon’s hips trying to chase the full feeling within him.

“Your virginity tastes so _sweet_.” The incubus purred, one hand keeping Leon’s hips steady, while the other relocated to balance himself above the priest. No matter where he looked, Raihan would be right above him, staring down upon him with his luminescent gaze. It didn’t matter what Arceus could see of his new toy now.

Leon’s face flushed gorgeously as his arms came up to grip Raihan for support, blunt nails scratching down his shoulders. “Oh…Oh Arceus-“ he spoke, though he couldn’t dare speak that name. Not now.

Instead he bit his lower lip to stifle another whine when Raihan slammed their bodies together again, and again, building a tempo that made the entire altar rattle in its foundation. Was the ground trembling too, or was Leon shaking that hard? It was hard to tell, especially with his once-virgin hole being filled so good. He couldn’t even _think_ anymore.

The pace may be rough, but it was slow enough that the priest could feel every catch and drag against his inner walls.

It was the most intense kind of torture, prompting his nails to drag down the sides of Raihan’s arms, a low cry bubbling past his defenses. It burned so good, but it wasn’t…it wasn’t enough. His abdomen was left achingly empty on every slow withdrawal, hardly satisfied even when Raihan pushed right back inside again.

He needed more.

“Rai, please,” he whispered on a hoarse exhale, “Faster. I…It’s not enough. Please!” It was far from enough. Any space that wasn’t occupied by the demon above him was wasted, his body aching to be filled. In the past he could pray away the ache in his loins, he could distract himself from his own needs, refusing to let himself be tainted by desire.

Why did he ever feel the need to do _any_ of that before?

It felt so much better to simply let go.

Tears rolled down his cheeks when Raihan took both of his knees within his grasp, forcing his legs so much wider. At the same time he’d pulled Leon closer, cramming his cock deeper, seeing how willing the man’s body was to bend to him. The demon pondered what other pretty shapes he could bend Leon into like this.

“You need it that bad, huh, Champion? Need to feel yourself stuffed full of another man’s cock?” He chided, although even Raihan didn’t expect how Leon’s body shuddered in bliss. He worked himself in rhythm to the beat of Raihan’s hips, striving to get as close as possible to him, despite the taunting.

His moans were sweeter than wine as he borderline screamed out, “Yes!”

It was bloody fucking perfect. Raihan couldn’t keep the crooked smile off of his expression at how their Champion had fallen. His hips snapped forward to give Leon exactly what it was he needed, picking up speed on every withdrawal. The priest felt like a vice around his cock, making Raihan groan deep from pleasure.

The human’s cock bobbed between their stomachs, fully swollen once more. It had taken no time at all for Leon’s body to recover from his first orgasm. Made it all the better when Raihan wrapped his palm around it, pumping it in tune with his thrusts.

“O-Oh, oh, _oh, Oh **fuck**_ -!” Leon gasped, his voice stuttering in intensity, choked off while Raihan’s cock hit deep.

He wouldn’t last long like this.

Raihan’s teeth grit hard as he repeatedly bottomed out inside of Leon, occasionally pausing to rock his hips deep within, stirring his insides. “I’m getting close,” he warned, more-so to see the sweet anguish that spread over the priest’s expression, rather than a genuine urge to brace him for it. It was so satisfying to see the inner turmoil that wracked through Leon’s frame.

“You want it, don’t you? To be filled up full, not a single inch left untainted?” Raihan purred, his hand wrapping firm around the other man’s jaw. It forced Leon to stare up into the demon’s intense azul gaze. “To have my seed buried as far as it’ll go?”

Throughout the entire dialogue, Raihan’s wrist kept speeding up around Leon’s cock, feeling how it twitched into his palm. Precum made the glide equally effortless, almost dripping from his fingertips.

Leon’s expression shifted, until he couldn’t blink the tears from his gaze, eyes half-lidded while his mouth was perpetually stuck open in an ‘O’ shape. The poor human wasn’t even able to make a sound as he clenched down around Raihan. “N….Nuh….” he tried to voice, only for his eyes to roll back in ecstasy when Raihan hit particularly deep. The drag caught against the human’s prostate, punching the air straight from his lungs.

He couldn’t deny it any longer. He spread his legs impossibly wider, arching his back at the same time. “Yes! F-Fu-huck! Yes! Cum in me, please, I need it Raihan. Fill me up!”

The human’s moans were so delicious, Raihan smashed their mouths together to better swallow them down from the source. Though it muffled them slightly, Raihan slipped his tongue within the human’s warm mouth, defiling him even here. No part of Leon would be left untouched by the incubus.

Leon’s inexperience was darling too- he flustered further, only able to reciprocate with halfhearted swipes of his own tongue against Raihan’s. It was too cute.

The incubus was more than content to guide the kiss, even as his thrusts turned sloppy and rough, losing himself in the human’s lust. Out of all the men and women Raihan’s fed off of, Leon’s taste was utterly unique. He could see himself getting addicted to lust this intense. Energy pulsed beneath Raihan’s skin the longer their coupling went, leaving his energy refreshed.

With strength that shocked the both of them, he hoisted Leon’s knee over his shoulder. “Then get ready for it.” he growled, irises constricting into little more than slits.

The breakneck pace that he fucked into his prey left him devoid of all reason, mindlessly forced to take the full blunt of Raihan’s power, over and over again. It set the wooden foundation of their alter shaking in its place, with the excess energy being poured into the building itself, shadows wildly twisting around them. Raihan couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone this wild before, let himself simply _feel_.

For a brief moment, Raihan worried he’d broken Leon.

Time slowed in the ticks between their orgasms, making the moment stretch on for longer than either of them were possibly expecting. Raihan’s cock seized up within Leon as he rut hard into his tight hole, twitching away, painting his insides in thick ropes of white. And, oh, he had so much to give being an Incubus.

It spilled around the edges of where their bodies met, creating an outright puddle beneath them. Just the feeling of being filled alone sent Leon flying over the edge himself.

“Raihan! Oh…Oh, n-no, I don’t… _fuck_.” He whispered as his mind fully blanked out, body tensing around the demon’s cock, before he came hard across his own stomach and chest. It wasn’t as sizable of a load as before, considering he’d worn the human out with his last orgasm. Yet it still left his body a mess of white while Raihan’s cock came to a still within Leon.

Then, there was nothing but silence around them.

Raihan watched in amusement when he dropped both of Leon’s thighs, seeing how limp they were as they fell against the altar. One look at the priest shown that he was no longer conscious. “Oh, boo,” Raihan hummed, “I thought I’d get to see your reaction at the very end.”

Somewhere between their respective orgasms, Leon must have lost consciousness, drained of his energy and lost in shock. It was a lot for one little human to process…and yet Raihan felt beyond stuffed full of sexual energy. No other human had been able to feed him as much untapped sexual tension before, nor stuff him to the point of discomfort.

Interesting.

He filed that bit of information away for later note as he began to fix up his clothing, taking his dear time in doing so. No matter how he dawdled, however, there was no sign of Leon waking up. His eyes were fluttered shut, deceptively peaceful and serene in appearance. He really was beautiful for a human. Raihan tucked a few stray hairs out of the man’s cherubic face, his smile sharp. “Thanks for the fun time, Champion. I knew you had it in you.”

It, hah, felt kind of silly talking to an unconscious body. But it was the least Leon deserved when Raihan turned away from the altar, leaving its priest spread out bare upon it.

“I’ll be sure to send my regards, and speak highly of your endurance to my companions! You really are as much of a legend as they say!” Raihan laughed, mockery evident in his tone when he threw open the doors to his temple and departed from the humble structure.

Leon would awake hours later, with the mark of Raihan etched deep into his skin.

\- - - _Epilogue_ \- - -

_No matter how he prayed, the mark refused to fade, draconic signature burned through his very skin and tainting his pure being. The etching was located directly on his lower abdomen, mocking him, symbolic of where a womb would lie. Raihan’s seed had sown deep, and the human knew that his very core was corrupted with him._

_A single candle burned as sigil to his prayers, Leon hunched down over it as he whispered for mercy. It was the same candle Raihan had lit in his presence._

_He was halfway through another bout of desperate prayer when the sounds of his temple doors opening caught his attention…followed by a too-familiar chilled breeze ghosting across his neck. Leon’s face paled as he turned over his shoulder._

_Surprisingly?_

_It wasn’t Raihan that stepped in._

_“S’this where the ‘legendary Champion’ preaches his sermons? Pity. Was hopin’ for somethin’ more…excitin’.” The mysterious man spoke, his voice completely monotone as the click of heels came down the tiles. A wild mane of white and black hair framed his body, tied back into three ponytails, curling in cascades down his shoulders._

_His hips swayed when he walked, accenting the leather that clad his form akin to a second skin. His skin was deathly pale, emphasizing how dark the circles around his steel cyan eyes were, half-lidded and unimpressed at what he saw._

_Leon felt a stab of dread twist in his stomach when the man’s smile revealed sharp, sharp teeth._

_“V’heard good things ‘bout you, Champion. Raihan told me to send his regards.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ...Am I a bit mean? Maybe. But I love giving Leon a hard time, and temptation is just too sweet to pass up.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my Twitter if you enjoy what I write! [I post a lot of drabbles and retweet horny stuff too ;)](https://twitter.com/Morpheel1)


End file.
